justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikicities
Wikicities is the previous civilization of Fandom (along with Gamepedia indirectly integrated with the civilization at the time) and a landmark that was created on October 19, 2004. It was created on the Dater Planet and is now located on the bottom-left corner of UCP Mainland. It co-existed with the Swegzito Empire, which is now located at the very bottom left corner of the entire world's landmass. Overview It appears to be a huge, concrete-floored city with huge, concrete and antique-looking borders surrounding the city. There are many archived buildings and two huge buildings. On the top of the concrete world is a huge concrete desert. Features * Old UCP Tower, which is the second tallest tower in the city ever. It's also the main place for cafés, hoteling, and restaurants. * Old Gamepedia Tower, the tallest tower in the city, also considered to still be one of the tallest towers in the world. There is also a parking lot near the tower. * Many buildings to represent wikis and articles, but they are all archived. * Huge train railways that still work today for tourism purposes. * Huge concrete landmass with a spawn center. * City border with 4 concrete-filled columns, looking almost the same as the Old UCP Tower. History At first, Wikicities was coexisting with the Dater Planet and made a huge block of a city on their own, and Swegzito had an empire at that time. Because Gamepedia didn't exist at that time and only Fandom did, several dozen users that were independent in Gamepedia were originally with Fandom. At that time, they were called Gaming Editors In 2006, a conflict happened between the two populations, destroying the empire and the Abandoned City, and they have become enemy civilizations ever since. The Fandom civilization (with Gamepedia) moved to a completely new planet with the land of the Swegzito Empire and the Abandoned City, which was once the city bordering the empire and the rest of the civilization. The Swegzito Empire moved to the bottom corner of the landmass of this new planet, along with the Abandoned City, while everyone else moved around the center of the planet to start rebuilding this civilization, and to spread throughout to the rest of the landmass. This civilization renamed their planet to Wikia. Wikians and Gaming Editors lived in harmony for 4 and a half years and they were building their civilization. However, a conflict happened between both groups of the planet and the reason why a conflict happened in the first place is because of the Oasis Wars. The Wikia staff wanted to reform the planet and give it an entirely new look. Many people, especially the Gaming Editors, didn't like the new look, wishing they could gain their independence. For 2 years, what some people had to do is move their city away from the planet somehow. However, it wasn't all that easy, considering that people had to import their entire city to their new planet. However, the Gaming Editors decided to initially make a huge crater near the Old Gamepedia Tower and stay there, mainly to stay away from the Wikians. They thought it was a good idea, considering that anyone getting into the crater will fall and die and the security of the Old Gamepedia Tower would disallow any Wikian. However, this was considered illegal and it didn't make sense at all since any Wikian can easily avoid falling into the crater in the first place. One of the main Gaming Editors found a planet huge enough to sustain at most 3000 cities with 5000 buildings each. The same editor is part of Curse Inc. So, the same person announced porting all of the resources to that place, and Gamepedia declared their independence from the planet on September 19, 2012. Ever since then, until late 2018, the general competition with Fandom and Gamepedia only created more tension between two communities making a city for the same topic. Around 6 years later, the staff of Fandom (it rebranded from Wikia to Fandom in October 2016) decided to meet up with Curse Inc and discussed both civilizations collaborating and helping each other instead of competing since collaboration only gives advantages to civilizations instead of competition. Moreover, on December 12, 2018, the global leader of Fandom officially announced Fandom & Gamepedia collaborating. Ever since then, Fandom & Gamepedia started working with each other. Fandom inherited some exclusive features that Gamepedia had into their world, such as analytics, technology upgrades and more. They also collaborated into creating the official Fandom & Gamepedia Building, where people on Fandom & Gamepedians can talk to each other, get technical support and just have fun in general, and this was just the start of their collaboration. On October 9, 2019, the global leader of Fandom also officially announced Gamepedia merging to Fandom, so the civilization will be rebuilt to look more futuristic in some parts, with the Fandom Skyscraper turning into a futuristic UCP Tower, giving it the theme of both platforms, making more next-generation themed skyscrapers, making underground hyperloops and more. On November 24, 2019, something unexpected happened: for years, there were people who were trapped under the city for 13 years, until an archeologist actually somehow got to find them. There were around a couple hundred people trapped in there and several dozen objects in there, too. These people felt relieved that they were free, and they wondered about what happened to the city and such, and it turned out that Wikicities got a huge development that went far beyond the original city itself. They were excited that they were finally out. As a matter of fact, these people were trapped because of the TXTL1N3R who decided to trap them underground back in March 2006 before Wikicities left to a new planet and rebranded themselves as "Wikia". Trivia * 16 of those cities, positioned in 4x4, is pretty much enough to fill the entire quarter of UCP Mainland. * The orange railways, the huge orange buildings, and the Old Gamepedia Tower represented Gamepedia's property, or at that time, the gaming wiki editors' properties. * The only things that are renovated in the city are the Old UCP Tower, the Old Gamepedia Tower, and the railways. There is no plan for the renovation of the rest of the city, for many reasons: ** They said that there is no need to waste a lot of time, money and resources over renovating a city that represents the most important part of Fandom/Gamepedia history. Moreover, the same buildings were rebuilt in other cities anyway. Category:Locations Category:Fiction for Fandom & Gamepedia Category:Fandom & Gamepedia